Picture frames have existed for many years and are in widespread use for displaying photographs, prints, paintings, ticket stubs, and a wide variety of other items. Picture frames come in a wide variety of sizes, shapes, styles, and materials. In general, the characteristics of the picture frame are selected based on the characteristics of the item to be framed. For example, a picture frame may be custom-made with a size and style that is specifically selected to accommodate and be aesthetically pleasing with the item to be framed.